What the Feeling is
by aquadeux
Summary: Naruto loves Sakura. Sai doesn't know anything 'bout love. Sakura loves Sasuke. but, will it be forever?


Disclaimer : Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :kegejean tingkat akhir + garinggs

* * *

**What the Feeling is**

_I don't know anything 'bout love. you taught me perfectly.._

ORIGINAL made by Han Kyu Mi a.k.a Taree

Sai x Sakura Haruno

Give me some reviews for my better creation in the future :)

* * *

_-Cinta_

_Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti perasaan apa itu yang bernama cinta. Cinta itu indah, sekaligus menyakitkan. Cinta tak selalu indah, namun pasti menyakitkan, bagaimanapun bahagianya kita karena cinta. Aku sendiri baru menyadari rasanya jatuh cinta, ketika aku bertemu dengan dia. Begitu menyenangkan bisa berada di dekatnya, meskipun nyatanya ia tak menganggapku ada. Begitu bahagia rasanya bisa bersama dengannya, meskipun ia begitu acuh kepadaku. Namun begitu menyakitkannya, cintaku tak terbalas. Cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Untuk menyentuh hatinya saja bahkan aku tak bisa. Dan kini bahkan aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi, bahkan sebagai teman. Bahkan kini aku tak tahu dimana keberadaannya, dia yang kucinta, Uchiha Sasuke._

Aku tertawa kecil membaca tulisan itu. kejam memang, aku mencuri diary Sakura hanya karena aku penasaran apakah yang ia tulis. Rupanya ini.. aku sama sekali tak heran.

Aku sangat mengetahui kalau Sakura mencintai Sasuke, yang kuanggap sebagai teman. Meskipun tidak sebaliknya. Mula-mula rasanya aku tak rela, karena aku juga menyukai Sakura. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Namun aku merasa lega karena ia _masih_ mencintai Sasuke. Entahlah, hatiku tidak terasa sakit dikala aku tahu Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Apa karena aku telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menerima cinta Sakura sampai kapanpun?

Sungguh aneh. Bahkan aku sangat menyadari perasaan aneh ini. Aku membiarkan Sakura menyukai Sasuke, yang dalam konteks global, ia sainganku. Walaupun aku tahu, perasaanku tak akan mungkin terbalaskan. _Tidak akan, selamanya.._

Kubuka satu halaman lagi dengan asal, lalu aku taruh buku kecil itu di dalam tasku, perlahan. Aku berniat mengembalikannya kepada Sakura. Secara diam-diam, tentunya. Aku sudah kapok dihajar Sakura sampai lebam.

* * *

"Hoaaaam. Segar sekali tidur di bawah pohon ya, Sai! Kau tak tidur juga?" Aku menyapa Sai sebangunnya aku dari tidurku. Kulihat disampingku, Sai sedang membaca buku, seperti biasanya, buku panduan `cara berteman yang baik`. Anak ini.. sungguh_. Apakah dia memang tidak pernah berteman sebelumnya? Bahkan cara berteman-pun ia pelajari dari buku? Sungguh tak wajar._

"Aaah, Naruto! Sudah bangun ya rupanya~ bagaimana tidurnya, nyenyak?" Tanyanya sambil melempar senyum dengan tampang _innocent _khasnya.

"Yaa lumayan. Aku jadi lebih segar. Oh iya, dimana Sakura?" Tanyaku langsung melihat Sakura tak bersama kami.

"Tadi ia bersama kita kan pulang sekolah? Kita masih di Konoha kan?" Lanjutku dengan cepat.

"Aih, kau ini. Kalau bertanya satu-satu dong! Sakura baru saja dipanggil Hokage, katanya ada latihan tambahan hari ini. Kita masih di Konoha kok. Liat saja di depan, itu rumahku. Iya kan?" Sai menjelaskan semuanya dengan sabar, senyumnya belum juga hilang. Semakin lama aku melihat senyuman itu, semakin kesal jadinya. Senyuman itu.. memaksa.

"Oh.. ah, iya Sai. Senyummu itu.. memaksa sekali. Aku sampai mengganjal melihatnya. Tidak enak dilihat." Aku berkata _to the point _padanya, tanpa berfikir sedikitpun.

"Habisnya, menurut buku ini, kita harus selalu terseyum kepada orang yang kita anggap sebagai teman."

_Secara tak langsung apakah ini berarti... Sai menganggapku sebagai temannya? Sungguh tak bisa kupercaya. Sai tadinya hanyalah seorang yang memiliki misi rahasia dibalik ini. Namun sekarang.. tekadnya sudah berubah dan ia menganggapku sebagai... teman. _

"Hei! Naruto, Sai! Kalian dipanggil nona Hokage tuh!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Terima kasih, Inoo. Naruto, ayo kita pergi!" Sai menarik tanganku dengan paksa. Aku yang tak bisa melawan hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan menjauhi Inoo, yang kudengar ia berkata, "Aaaah Sai~ imutnya ia.."

* * *

"aduh.. misi lagi.. malas." Aku berjalan santai dengan tangan menahan leher belakangku.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ia itu Hokage. Mau tak mau lakukan saja lah , ini perintah." Sakura berkata pelan, suaranya sedikit serak.

"Sakura-chan, suaramu serak ya? Tunggu sebentar." Sai yang menyadarinya dengan cepat mengambil sebotol air minum dari dalam tasnya.

"minumlah. Mudah2an suaramu cepat kembali yaa." Sai menyodorkan botol air minum itu sambil tersenyum (lagi). Memang dasar _trademark_-nya. Senyum ditambah tampang polos tanpa dosa.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sakura menerima botol itu dan segera meminumnya. Ia sendiri mungkin bingung terhadap sikap Sai yang sekarang menjadi aneh. _Ah, tidak_. Ia memang aneh dari dulu.

"Hei Sai! Kau ini sedang mempraktekkan apa yang ada di dalam bukumu itu ya? Bagaimana bisa maju kalau kau terus bergantung pada buku itu? sungguh tidak kreatif." Aku berkata sombong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Eh, Naruto? Aku melakukan ini bukan karena contoh dari buku kok. Aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkannya. Sakura akan sempurna cantiknya kalau suaranya juga bagus, jadi kuberi air saja supaya ia cantik kembali."

_Deg_! Tekanan yang menyakitkan di dadaku. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sai. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia berkata seperti ini, bahkan senyum yang ia lemparkan kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan senyum praktek dari buku, ini senyum.. tulus. _Apakah Sai menyukai Sakura?_

"Anak-anak, kita beristirahat ya. Kita lanjutkan perjalanannya esok hari saja. Panas sekali hari ini. Perjalanan kita juga masih jauh untuk mencapai tujuan." Kakashi-sensei berkata santai, masih dengan buku kecil di tangannya. Lalu ia duduk di bawah pohon yang rimbun itu. _Seperti biasa._

"Ah, sensei! Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar." Sakura pamit lalu pergi menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

Fikiranku buyar kemana-mana. Disaat seperti ini kak Tsunade malah memberi misi `menyelidiki pergerakan Akatsuki` kepada tim kami. Misi ini bukanlah misi yang pertama, namun tetap saja. _Mood_-ku benar-benar tidak bagus di saat seperti sekarang untuk melakukan misi seperti ini. Kecuali untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Sasuke.

Ditambah lagi feeling-ku yang mengatakan kalau Sai dan Sakura _ada apa-apanya_. Jujur saja, perasaanku kepada Sakura sekarang ini menggantung. Aku masih menyukainya, namun aku dapat merelakannya apabila ia bersama Sasuke. Bukan bersama Sai. Aku belum bisa menerima seandainya Sai menyukai Sakura, ataupun sebaliknya. Apalagi bila seandainya.. mereka saling mencintai.

_How bad_. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan cepat menerima kenyataan, dan aku benci itu.

Merasa bosan, kulihat Sai disebelah kananku, sedang menulis sesuatu. Tumben sekali, biasanya ia menggambar atau membaca.

"Sai, sedang apa kau?" Kudekati ia yang ternyata sedang menulis.. surat.

"Menulis surat, Naruto." Jawabnya polos. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darinya. Ingin sekali saat itu aku pukul wajahnya. Dasar _idiot._

"Menulis surat cinta, untuk Sakura-chan." Sai menjawab lagi. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang kumaksud.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memindai-mindai lagi maksud perkataan Sai itu. apakah itu hanya perkataan yang tidak serius? _Apakah telingaku sudah tidak berfungsi?_

"Hah? Surat cinta? Untuk Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Yang satu tim dengan kita?" Kuperjelas pertanyaanku agar semuanya terjawab bulat-bulat. Aku berusaha untuk tetap santai, walaupun tetap saja itu menujukkan ketidak percayaanku akan semuanya.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya lewat surat ini."

Hancur sudah. Ternyata _feeling_-ku benar. Sai menyukai Sakura. Aku belum bisa mempercayainya. _Bila untuk berteman saja Sai masih belajar pada buku, bagaimana dengan cinta?_

Perasaanku sama seperti ketika Sakura bercerita tentang Sasuke, pada awalnya.

"Sakura-chan sering bercerita padaku tentang Sasuke. Aku tidak kenal Sasuke, tapi aku merasa bisa memahami perasaan Sakura. Itu aneh, padahal aku benar2 tidak mengerti perasaan. Apalagi perasaan wanita. Bahkan untuk berteman pun aku masih meminta bantuan buku. Iya kan?" Sai seolah membaca fikiranku sampai ujung terdalamnya. Entah mengapa dari kalimat itu aku merasa kalau Sai tidak main-main.

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan Sakura, meskipun susah sepertinya. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa di antara kalian. Tapi sudah sok tau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hihi." Lanjutnya polos.

"Ya ampun! Begitu rupanya, Sai sekarang sudah mengerti cinta yaa? Hahaha betul-betul sulit dipercaya!" Aku menjawab asal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi Naruto. Kau kan menyukai Sakura juga." Sai berkata pelan.

Mataku membulat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Sakura-chan juga bercerita tentang itu. sebetulnya ia tidak menerimamu bukan karena kondisimu, tapi karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman." Sebelum aku bertanya Sai sudah menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci.

Aku merasa malu terhadap diriku sendiri. Sai saja yang baru-baru ini bersama kami telah mengetahui semuanya. Dan aku? _Ah, ini buruk._

"Bila kau melarangku untuk menyatakan perasaanku, aku akan menurutimu. Katakanlah sekarang, sebelum terlambat. Fikirkanlah lagi, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

Aku diam. Kutatap bola mata Sai dalam-dalam. Sesungguhnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepas Sakura selain untuk Sasuke. Aku menyukai Sakura, jauh sebelum Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dan kini berdiri di hadapanku seorang laki-laki yang kuanggap aneh, yang menyukai Sakura dan akan menyatakan perasaannya. Ini rumit.

Terdiam beberapa saat, kupejamkan mataku. Aku tenangkan fikiranku. Bila ini adalah mimpi, aku harap aku segera terbangun. Dan bila ini bukan mimpi, aku harap aku masuk alam mimpi, dan tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Aku bayangkan hal yang akan terjadi bila Sai menyatakan perasaannya. Sakura mungkin akan menerima cinta Sai, karena mereka dekat. Mereka sangat dekat sejak Sai masuk ke dalam tim kami. Namun mungkin saja Sakura menolaknya, karena ia masih mencintai Sasuke.

"terserah kau saja." Jawabku asal , masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Lalu aku melangkah pergi.

"Eh?" tanya-nya bingung.

"Yang menentukan semuanya adalah Sakura. Toh biarpun aku melarangmu aku tidak akan dapat apa-apa dari Sakura. Percuma saja.."

"Eh... terima kasih, Naruto."

"Tidak perlu. Sudah sana lanjutkan saja." Aku kembali duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon. Kurasakan angin berhembus . membuat peluhku tertiup olehnya. Satu demi satu daun jatuh menyentuh tubuhku. Desiran angin ini membuatku tak kuasa menahan nafsu tidurku yang besar.

* * *

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Sudah malam, rupanya. Selama itukah aku terlelap? Dimana yang lain? Apakah Sai sudah menyatakan perasaannya?

...

Aku bangun dengan cepat.

_Jangan-jangan Sai sudah menyatakan perasaannya?!_

Aku melirik ke depan. Di seberangku, terlihat Sakura sedang pulas tertidur. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kalau ia sangat lelah.

Aku putar pandanganku ke sebelah kanan. Disana terlihat Sai juga sedang terlelap dalam mimpi. Tak Jauh darinya aku lihat ada sebuah buku –_yang mempelajari pertemanan_- beserta sebuah kertas yang terselip disana. Tanpa fikir panjang, kuambil buku itu, lalu aku buka halaman dimana kertas itu diselipkan.

_-Perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dari pertemanan_

_...._

Tak kubaca habis isi halaman yang berjudul _Perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dari pertemanan_ itu. Kalau begini Sai sudah bisa menentukan mana yang namanya Suka sebagai teman atau yang bukan. _Sai betul-betul serius.._

Hampir kututup halaman buku itu ketika kuingat aku belum membaca sepucuk kertas yang terselip itu.

* * *

_Untuk : Sakura-chan_

_Halo, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu aku memang pengecut. Mau mengajakmu berbicara privasi saja masih pakai surat. Berbeda dengan Sakura-chan yang selalu berbicara dan tertawa lepas di hadapanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bila tidak dengan cara ini, aku tidak bisa jujur kepada Sakura-chan. Bisa-kah Sakura-chan menerima ke-__pengecut__-anku?_

_Aku memang orang yang tidak normal seperti Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Bahkan untuk berteman denganmu, aku masih meminta bantuan buku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kedekatan yang indah seperti indahnya saat bersama kakakku. Tapi dengan Sakura-chan, aku bisa merasakannya. _

_Aku memang tidak seperti Sasuke yang bisa menunjukkan perasaan apa adanya. Sasuke tersenyum apabila ia senang, dan ia akan diam apabila ia marah, seperti apa yang Sakura-chan ceritakan kepadaku untuk mengobati kerinduan Sakura-chan kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, itupun tidak tulus. Karena aku tak tahu apa itu __tulus__.. aku tidak mengerti.._

_Aku memang tidak seperti Sasuke, yang kuat dan bisa melindungi Sakura-chan dari serangan musuh. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bila aku berkata "aku cukup kuat" kepada Sakura-chan, sesungguhnya aku ingin Sakura-chan percaya padaku, yang sesungguhnya lemah._

_Aku memang tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke, tapi aku akan mencoba mengganti Sasuke di hati Sakura-chan, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Aku ingin kebahagiaan Sakura-chan yang hilang seiring dengan hilangnya Sasuke, terobati dengan perasaanku._

_Aku sungguh tak tahu diri, yang bahkan melangkahi Naruto untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, yang bahkan aku baru tahu akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan Naruto sudah merasakannya selama bertahun-tahun._

"_**Kau harus mempelajari bagaimana perasaanmu dengan hati, bukan dengan buku."**_

_Karena perkataan ini, aku merasa kan sedikit pencerahan, yang bahkan aku tidak pernah dapat sebelumnya. Aku senang saat Sakura-chan mengobati lukaku dan mengatakannya dengan tegas. Aku juga sangat senang saat Sakura-chan lebih mengajakku makan ramen bersama ketimbang dengan Naruto. Sungguh percaya dirinya diriku! Ini pasti terlihat konyol dimatamu, tetapi.._

_Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang perasaan ini. Tapi yang jelas.._

_Aku suka Sakura-chan. Bisa-kah Sakura-chan mempercayai aku?_

_Sai-_

_

* * *

  
_

Kututup buku kecil itu perlahan, agar tidak seorangpun menyadarinya. Mataku sayu, raut mukaku pun berubah. Lalu aku berjalan santai ke arah danau yang tidak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan kami. Aku cuci mukaku berkali-kali sampai mukaku segar, lalu aku kembali duduk di bawah pohon tempatku tidur tadi, dan diam sampai pagi, karena aku tak bisa tidur lagi.

* * *

"Naruto! Bangun!" suara berat ini menyadarkanku dari tidurku. Rupanya aku tetap saja tertidur. Ckck. Padahal kukira aku akan terjaga sampai pagi. Ternyata tidak.

"aaah. Kakashi-sensei! Apa aku terlambat bangun?" Aku bertanya sambil mengusap mataku yang masih sipit.

"tidak, kali ini dengan sekali panggilan kau sudah bangun. Kebetulan sekali."

Raut mukaku berubah.

"Jadi biasanya aku tidak seperti ini? Begitu?" Bibirku manyun, Kakashi-sensei sampai tertawa geli karenanya.

Kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Kulihat ke samping kananku. Sai sedang membereskan buku kecil disebelahnya. Seketika aku tersadar akan hal yang aku fikirkan semalaman suntuk. _Mengapa aku bisa sampai lupa?_

_Sai kan akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini? Aku.. harus berbuat apa?_

Semangat yang sudah kukumpulkan ketika tidur menyentuh minus ketika aku ingat akan semuanya.

Tersadar dari itu semua, ketika Sai berdiri dan memasukkan buku kecilnya, surat itu terjatuh dan tidak ikut masuk ke dalam tasnya. Dengan cepat aku ambil surat itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam tasku. Lalu aku berjalan dan berpura-pura tidak tahu akan semuanya.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura-chan!"

Aku melihat Sai memanggil Sakura di tepi danau itu. _Mungkinkah.._

"ya? Ada apa Sai?" Sakura menjawab panggilan Sai dengan santai.

"Ano.. aku.." Sai melepas tasnya, lalu merogoh isinya. Dan dengan sekejap mata ia menyadari bahwa suratnya.. hilang.

"Ada apa Sai? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura kini bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang sedang Sai lakukan.

Sai memakai tas-nya kembali, lalu kulihat ia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

Kemudian Sai.. tersenyum. Lembut sekali, kulihat. Ini senyum yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Ia ingin tersenyum tulus, dan kini ia melakukannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Tadinya ada yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi berhubung propertinya hilang, jadi, yasudahlah. Aku katakan seadanya saja ya~!" Sai masih mengembangkan senyuman manis itu. Sakura terlihat malu.

"Aku suka Sakura-chan. Ini aku katakan bukan karena buku itu kok. Sakura-chan percaya aku kan?" Senyum itu terus berkembang. Menjadi sesuatu yang sangat indah. Meskipun senyuman Sai yang biasanya memang sudah manis, ini adalah senyum termanis yang pernah ia tunjukkan. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang namanya _ketulusan_.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak pernah menyangka tentang semua ini. Terlebih.. Sai.. ia yang menyatakannya.

Dapat kulihat ekspresi wajah Sakura saat itu. Ia terdiam. Entah karena malu atau kaget. Fikiranku kembali di saat Sakura bercerita kalau ia menyukai Sasuke.

_Apakah.. Sakura kembali ingat Sasuke?_

Kupalingkan mukaku dari hadapan mereka. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi. _Kini setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura juga akan meninggalkanku?_

"Sai."

Mataku kembali tertuju pada 2 orang yang sedang berbicara malu-malu ini. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Raut muka Sai begitu sabar, menunggu jawaban apapun yang akan keluar dr bibir Sakura. Sama seperti ketika ia menunggu jawabanku untuk melarangnya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sakura menunduk, lesu. Tidak dapat kubayangkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia masih menyukai Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum. Masih dengan wajah super _innocent_ nya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya saja kepadamu. Keputusan semuanya berada di tanganmu~"

"Menolakmu." Sakura berkata sekali lagi. Raut muka Sai berubah bingung.

Nafasku tercekat.

"_Aku tidak bisa." "menolakmu."_

Sakura.. menerima cinta Sai. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus berbahagia atau menangis. Kuseka air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari mataku, aku tak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak.

"Aku juga suka Sai."

"Pertamanya aku masih tidak bisa menerima perasaanku, karena rasa cintaku masih tertuju untuk Sasuke. Kemudian aku ingat Sai. Ketika Sai berusaha menghiburku dikala aku bersedih. Sai bisa membuatku lupa Sasuke hanya karena senyuman Sai yang sebetulnya bahkan tidak tulus." masih dengan tertunduk, terlihat tetesan bening jatuh ke tanah yang diinjak Sakura.

_Jadi.. perasaan itu benar-benar tumbuh.. aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Sai dapat mengisi kekosongan hati Sakura tanpa Sasuke.._

"Sakura-chan, aku menyesal." Sai berkata pelan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Menyesal ke.."

"Aku menyesal aku hanya bisa bilang kalau aku suka Sakura-chan tanpa alasan yang pasti. Sedangkan Sakura-chan bercerita semuanya. Aku ini sungguh memalukan." Sai berkata lemas. Senyumnya yang mengembang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Ini, Sakura." Kuputuskan untuk maju dan menyerahkan surat cinta Sai yang terjatuh tadi kepada Sakura.

"Naruto.. sejak kapan..?" Sakura tampak kaget melihatku muncul dari dalam semak-semak di dekat danau.

"Sai, tadi kau menjatuhkannya saat akan pergi. Untung saja aku menemukannya. Biarkan sakura membaca suratmu, itu semua isi hatimu kan?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, aku langsung berkata tegas kepada Sai, yang saat itu langsung tersenyum malu.

"Terima kasih.. Naruto." Jelasnya.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pergi! Dadah, jangan telat, nanti ditinggal Kakashi-sensei!" aku berjalan menjauh sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum paksa, memang.

Ketika aku berjalan kembali ke arah semak-semak tempat aku keluar tadi, kulihat sebuah buku yang tidak asing. Diary Sakura! Ah tidak! Bahkan aku lupa mengembalikannya!

Kuambil buku itu dari tanah. Kulihat sebuah halaman terlipat, halaman yang belum sempat aku baca saat itu karena malas. Itu adalah catatan terakhir Sakura di buku diary ini sebelum menjalankan misi.

* * *

_Aku masih tak bisa menerimanya. Aku juga masih belum bisa memastikannya. Semuanya. Tentang Sai. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kalau aku suka Sai. Sesungguhnya apa sih yang sedang aku fikirkan? Aku ini kan mencintai Sasuke! Sai bahkan berbeda jauh dari Sasuke! Tapi aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sai. Meskipun aku tahu, semua yang ia lakukan adalah dusta dan palsu. Apalagi kalau bukan senyumannya itu. hehe._

_Tapi.. ketika aku bersamanya, aku bisa melupakan Sasuke..._

_Oh Tuhan ini buruk. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai Sai, yang bahkan tidak tahu cara bersahabat?_

_Apakah aku bisa melanjutkan perasaanku? Ataukah hanya berakhir sama seperti cintaku kepada Sasuke?_

Awalnya kufikir semua akan menjadi buruk. Namun, aku merasakan aura kebahagiaan kini. Meskipun kebahagiaan itu bukan untukku. Tapi setidaknya Sakura lebih baik berada dalam pelukan Sai, karena dia akan bahagia. Tidak seperti bersamaku.

Kutatap kembali Sai dan Sakura, yang kini sedang memadu kasih bersama. Bibir mereka bertaut, menyatu, seiring dengan bersatunya perasaan mereka. Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sai yang sepertinya baru pertama kali merasakan hal yang bernama _`kissing_`. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya kini ia adalah manusia, yang benar2 mengerti tentang perasaan.

_Sakura, berbahagialah. Berbahagialah untukku.._

_

* * *

_

_**END**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Behind this fanfic!**

sebenarnya saya jadi keranjingan Saisaku gara2 fanficnya dek citra .. pas ada ide langsung aja ditulis.

fanfic ini sebetulnya menyangkut real life saya juga. tapi enggak tahu diperuntukkan untuk siapa.

maaf atas kegejean tingkat akut, ke-kriukkriuk-annya, dan sebagainya.

kritik apapun akan diterima lewat ripyu, oke? ;)

Salam _-Han Kyu Mi a.k.a Minamoto Yui-_


End file.
